User blog:JWarrior89/The Dark Prince vs Scorpion
The Dark Prince: The evil alter-ego of the Prince of Persia, who seeks to usurp the Prince's throne and rule the world... Scorpion: The undead Ninja seeking to avenge his fallen clan... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Weapon edges Close Range: The Dagger of Time is a legendary blade, but mainly for its ability to house and use the Sands of Time. In combat, it serves mainly as just another dagger. Scorpion's Ninjato swords, on the other hand, have longer reach, and there are two of them. Edge: Scorpion. Mid Range: Scorpion's spear is used mainly for impaling enemies from afar and pulling them toward Scorpion. The Dark Prince's Daggertail chain, on the other hand, is much more versatile; it can pull enemies closer, strangle them, whip them, can be used for acrobatic purposes, and is covered in sharp edges. Edge: The Dark Prince. Special: Scorpion's power over hellfire grants him many deadly abilities, such as the ability to breathe fire, and Hellfire Punch. The Dark Prince, however, can reverse time to undo a fatal blow, slow his opponents to a crawl (while he himself is unaffected), and attack his enemies with blinding speed, among other abilities. Edge: '''The Dark Prince. thumb|300px|left|The Dark Princethumb|282px|right|Scorpion Who. Is. Deadliest? The Dark Prince Scorpion My personal edge goes to The Dark Prince. His Daggertail is much more versatile and deadly than Scorpion's spear, and his ability to manipulate time means he can reverse potentially fatal mistakes, as well as run circles around Scorpion. '''Note: For Season 2, I will be using the Poll Table as the primary vote count. You can still leave comments if you wish to explain your choice, and/or influence other voters to vote for your choice. * Voting has ended; no more votes will be counted. Battle Somewhere in Babylon, the Prince of Persia makes his way through the besieged city, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, running along walls, and slaying any of the Vizier's Sand Soldiers he comes across. As he runs across the roof of a building, he sees a flash out of the corner of his eye. He stops and looks up. A man dressed in yellow, with two swords on his back, is staring at him from the rooftop above him. "What... who are you!?" the Prince calls out. Scorpion doesn't answer, but assumes a fighting stance. Knowing where this is going, the Prince steps forward, but a sudden pain in his left arm causes him to stop. With a cry of pain, he transforms into the Dark Prince. He looks up at Scorpion, who narrows his eyes. Without warning, Scorpion vanishes in another flash of light, reappearing in front of the Dark Prince. "Get over here!" He yells, launching his spear at him. The Dark Prince, however, manages to roll out of the way, and starts to twirl his Daggertail Chain above his head. He then swings it at Scorpion's head, but Scorpion ducks to avoid the blow. The Dark Prince then swings at Scorpion's legs, but he backflips out of the way. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind the Dark Prince, proceeding to punch him several times, then kick him to the floor. Looking up, the Dark Prince sees Scorpion remove his mask, revealing nothing but a skull. He barely manages to roll out of the way of Scorpion's flame breath. He quickly gets to his feet and runs, Scorpion still attempting to roast him. The Dark Prince runs up a wall and backflips over the fire stream; as he lands, he whips the Daggertail around Scorpion's legs, tripping him up and sending him to the floor. The Dark Prince runs forward and stabs at Scorpion with the Dagger of Time, but Scorpion intercepts the blow and flips the Dark Prince behind him. Both warriors get to their feet, Scorpion putting his mask back on. He draws his twin swords, as the Dark Prince readies his Dagger. Scorpion lunges forward, swinging his blades. The Dark Prince dodges several blows, parrys another with the Dagger, and then grabs Scorpion's outstretched arm, stabbing it. Scorpion yells in pain, dropping his sword. The Dark Prince withdraws the Dagger and roundhouse kicks Scorpion in the face. Scorpion stumbles backward, but quickly recovers, raising his remaining sword. The two fighters circle each other, eyes locked, each waiting for the other to make a move. The Dark Prince suddenly grins; before Scorpion can react, he activates the Dagger of Time. Time slows to a crawl, as well as Scorpion. The Dark Prince, however, is unaffected; taking advntage of this opportunity, he runs forward and begins slashing Scorpion from all sides. After a few seconds, the time flow returns to normal, and Scorpion, immediately feeling the pain from his injuries, drops to his knees with a cry of pain. The Dark Prince approaches Scorpion from behind, and wraps the Daggertail around his neck. Placing his foot on Scorpion's back, he pushes forward, while pulling back on his neck with the Daggertail. Scorpion struggles to pull the chain off, but he is too weak from his wounds. With a savage yell, the Dark Prince rips Scorpion's head off, his body falling to the floor with a soft thud. The Dark Prince raises the Dagger of Time in the air and yells in victory. Winner: The Dark Prince. Category:Blog posts